


Tightrope

by WilwyWaylan



Category: Les Aventures de Virgil O'Hara
Genre: All Is Original, Gen, M/M, Original Character(s), and dorky, and fluff, and lots of things I guess, how do I tag original
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilwyWaylan/pseuds/WilwyWaylan
Summary: Jean-Marie n'aime pas Halloween, du tout du tout. Et il a bien l'intention de ne pas y prendre part. Sauf que les choses ne vont jamais comme prévu, et qu'un trouble-fête risque bien de venir mettre son grain de sel dans ses projets...
Relationships: Virgil O'Hara / Jean-Marie Duchesne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Virgil et les autres, Échange d'Halloween 2020





	Tightrope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Satanders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/gifts).



> Ecrit pour l'échange de Halloween organisé par Satanders
> 
> Prompt : costume de Halloween sexy

Il aurait été très difficile d'ignorer que ce soir était un soir tout à fait particulier. Malo et Nora avaient passé des heures à accrocher des guirlandes et des décorations, le placard était empli de tellement de paquets de sucreries qu'on ne pouvait plus l'ouvrir sans les faire tomber, et Jean-Marie ne pouvait pas faire trois pas sans croiser un fantôme, une citrouille évidée qui souriait de toutes ses dents, ou une silhouette de chat noir guettant un trou de souris dans la plinthe. La fièvre de Halloween les avait emportées toutes les deux depuis plus d'une semaine, rien qu'à voir les sacs remplis de décorations qu'elles avaient ramenés. S'il y avait bien une fête qui ne faisait ni chaud ni froid à Jean-Marie, c'était Halloween. Autant les autres fêtes lui étaient plus ou moins égales ; les gens les prenaient comme prétexte pour se rassembler et fêter ensemble, mais il voyait déjà Nora et Malo toute l'année, ça ne changeait pas grand-chose pour eux. Mais Halloween... A quoi bon mettre des costumes ridicules et se goinfrer de friandises ? Tout ce que ça rapportait, c'était une migraine, des enfants surexcités, et beaucoup trop de bruit. 

Non, vraiment, Halloween, ce n'était pas pour lui, et il était fermement décidé à ne pas bouger de son fauteuil. Une heure plus tôt, il avait vu passer sa soeur et son amie avec une citrouille de grande taille et trop de couteaux pour que ce soit honnête. A n'en pas douter, elles avaient l'intention de rajouter une nouvelle lanterne devant leur maison, même si la minuscule pelouse en était déjà jonchée. Ce qui voulait également dire tarte à la citrouill. ou soupe. Ou n'importe quoi d'autre. A la fin du mois d'octobre, Jean-Marie avait consommé tellement de citrouille qu'il en attrapait des cauchemars à la moindre vision de quelque chose d'orange. Et pourtant, il ne disait rien. Elles s'amusaient beaucoup trop avec leurs lanternes, leurs décorations et leurs costumes. Tant mieux pour elles. 

Nora passa dans le couloir, portant la citrouille maintenant découpée. Jean-Marie dut reconnaître qu'elle était particulièrement réussie, représentant plusieurs petits fantômes dansant autour d'un chaudron fumant. Avec les années Nora était devenue experte en découpe de citrouilles. Jean-Marie ne savait pas s'il devait s'inquiéter de son habileté à manier le couteau. 

\- Fini ? demanda-t-il d'un ton dégagé.

\- Fini ! Juste à temps, la tournée des enfants va commencer.

\- Va mettre ton costume ! lança Malo du haut de l'escalier. 

\- Quoi ? demanda Jean-Marie d'un ton faussement surpris. Je croyais que c'était ça, ton costume. L'abominable femme-citrouille.

\- Je fais une citrouille magnifique.

Elle disparut, probablement pour se débarrasser de la purée orange qui s'accrochait à ses vêtements et à ses cheveux. Jean-Marie serait bien retourné à ses occupations (regarder les derniers tests sur la chaîne du magazine Auto-Moto), mais Malo surgit dans le cadre de la porte dans une grande envolée de cape, le faisant sursauter. Pour sa défense, c'est fou ce qu'une grande quantité de gel pour plaquer ses cheveux en arrière et une bonne couche de maquillage pour creuser les reliefs du visage pouvaient faire. Dans sa longue robe noire et sa cape doublée de rouge, elle faisait un vampire - une vampiresse - plus que convainquante. Nora la rejoignit deux minutes plus tard, elle aussi habillée tout en noir, un chapeau pointu en équilibre sur sa tête. Moteur était perché sur son épaule, faisant briller ses yeux, très à son aise dans son rôle de familier. Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers Jean-Marie, qui sentit un frisson remonter dans son dos devant la question qui allait bondir. 

Mais Malo n'eut que le temps de demander "où est ton..." avant que la sonnette de la porte ne retentisse et lui donne une opportunité de tenter de s'échapper. Il était en train de se glisser vers la seule ouverture restée libre , quand la voix du nouveau venu le figea sur place.

\- Hello girls ! J'ai pensé venir vous faire un petit coucou pour Halloween !

Oh non. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit justement cet abruti d'"explorateur de l'extrême" qui débarque justement le soir de l'année avec le plus d'agitation ? Jean-Marie aurait mille fois préféré une horde d'enfants assoiffés de sucreries plutôt que ça. Et pas moyen de s'enfuir vers sa chambre pour s'y enfermer, l'escalier faisant face à la porte. 

Avant qu'il ait pu passer par la fenêtre au risque de décapiter les plantes, Virgil entra, et son regard se posa sur lui comme s'il avait été aimanté. Le souffle de Jean-Marie se coinça dans sa gorge. Il avait déjà remarqué, de manière tout à fait objective bien sûr, que Virgil était plutôt séduisant. Si on aimait les play-boys gominés au sourire ultra-bright, bien sûr, ce qui n'était absolument pas son cas. Encore aggravé par le déguisement qu'il s'était choisi, un costume de magicien avec gilet, noeud papillon, cape à la doublure en soie, et même un lapin blanc en peluche accroché à son épaule. Il se rendait sans doute dans une soirée où toutes les jeunes filles en costume de diablotin sexy, ange sexy, monstre sexy, .... lui tomberaient dans les bras par grappes de dix. Tant mieux pour lui. 

Le regard de Virgil tomba sur Jean-Marie, et son sourire s'agrandit d'une manière qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout. 

\- Hello, you.

Jean-Marie grogna une réponse qui pouvait presque passer comme humaine, et se dirigea vers l'escalier comme s'il n'était pas là. Mais comme il se dirigeait vers l'entrée, il ne put pas rater le regard de Virgil le parcourir de haut en bas d'une manière qui faisait naître des frissons dans sa nuque. Des frissons d'inconfort, bien sûr, et la chaleur soudaine qu'il ressentait soudain au niveau du visage davait être due à l'embarras. 

\- Tu n'as pas de costume ? demanda soudain Virgil.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien, pour la fête ! Pour les enfants ! Ou pour aller en ville et boire un verre !

Jean-Marie secoua la tête à chaque proposition.

\- Ca ne m'intéresse pas. 

L'expression de Virgil se fit si peinée qu'il s'en voulut presque de lui faire de la peine. Pour immédiatement se gifler mentalement. Qu'est-ce que ça lui faisait, de lui faire de la peine parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de sortir ? Et pourtant, il se sentit un peu moins sûr de sa décision. Il n'aimait pas la foule, bien sûr, et les bars étaient toujours pleins de monde, surtout à Halloween. Mais bizarrement, l'idée d'aller se promener en petit groupe dans les rues obscures ne lui paraissait plus si ennuyeux. En fait.... Ca pouvait même être un peu amusant. 

\- Je n'ai pas de costume, grogna-t-il en guise de défense.

Il se rendit compte tout de suite que c'était une reddition. Le sourire de Virgil s'agrandit ; il l'attrapa par le poignet, annonçant gaiement :

\- S'il n'y a que ça, je vais t'arranger ça ! 

Il l'entraîna avec lui à l'étage comme si l'endroit lui appartenait. Jean-Marie aurait bien résisté, mais c'aurait été le meilleur moyen pour faire une culbute en bas des marches. Et puis sont esprit était bien trop focalisé sur la soudaine sensation de brûlure sur son poignet, juste à l'endroit où la main de Virgil s'était posée. Il se laissa entraîner, essayant de ne pas trébucher. Virgil n'hésita presque pas avant de pousser la porte de la chambre de Jean-Marie, et celui-ci se demanda comment il pouvait bien savoir où elle se trouvait. 

\- Malo t'a dit.... commença-t-il.

\- Où était ta chambre ? Non, pas besoin. Je sais reconnaître une chambre de jeune fille à des mètres, et tu n'es pas une frêle jeune fille. Par déduction....

Jean-Marie roula des yeux et fit un nouvel effort pour se libérer, sans résultat. Virgil ouvrit la porte de la chambre, le poussa à l'intérieur. Jean-Marie eut un instant honte du désordre qui régnait, les vêtements empilés sur la chaise, les livres et les magazines éparpillés au pied du lit, le bureau couvert de pièces métalliques et de deux voitures télécommandées démontées. Il écrasa bien vite le sentiment : pourquoi aurait-il honte ? Il n'avait pas invité Virgil dans sa chambre, il n'avait rien à y faire, et certainement rien à dire sur le désordre !

Virgil ne fit pas attention au désordre en question ; il fila directement vers l'armoire, se mit à fouiller dedans. Au lieu de l'étrangler ou le jeter dehors, JEan-Marie se contenta de s'asseoir sur le lit et d'attendre. C'était plus simple de le laisser faire, il pourrait toujours prendre la fuite ensuite. ou appeler Malo au secours. Au moindre mot de sa part, elle viendrait jeter Virgil dehors. Et si ce n'était pas elle, ce serait Nora. Il pouvait donc attendre un peu, et voir ce qui l'attendait. Même si c'était très étrange d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre dans sa chambre, quelqu'un d'aussi..... d'aussi. L'espace, l'atmosphère étaient modifiés, le lieu paraissait différent. Pas envahi, rien d'aussi inconfortable, mais... différent.

Virgil émergea avec quelques vêtements en main qu'il jeta à Jean-Marie :

\- Tiens, mets donc ça !

Il se tourna galament vers la fenêtre, observant la ruelle derrière comme s'il était vraiment fasciné par ce qu'il se passait. Jean-Marie en fut (très légèrement) touché. Il se débarrassa rapidement de son jean et son t-shirt, enfila d'abord le pantalon que Virgil lui avait choisi (une vieillerie en toile noire), puis la chemise blanche. 

\- Et ensuite ? demanda-t-il.

Virgil se retourna avec un grand sourire. 

\- Ensuite, il te faut quelques accessoires. Viens !

A nouveau, il l'attrapa par le bras et fila au rez-de-chaussée. Jean-Marie avait envie de lui dire qu'il savait encore à peu près se déplacer dans sa propre maison, mais protester ne lui semblait pas si important. Moins en tous cas que cette sensation sur son bras, qui remontait lentement vers son coeur et lui mettait le feu aux joues. Il eut à peine le temps d'attraper ses bottes avant d'être traîné à l'extérieur.

La voiture que Jean-Marie désignait volontiers comme "ce tas de boue" était garée juste devant la maison. Maintenant qu'elle était réparée et nettoyée, elle n'était pas si mal. Restait à espérer que Virgil en prendrait soin et qu'il ne revienne pas dans deux semaines avec un pare-chocs sur le siège arrière ou le toit défoncé. Jean-Marie se ferait un plaisir de l'envoyer au diable, il ne travaillait pas pour de telles brutes !

Virgil ouvrit le coffre (sans trop forcer, remarqua Jean-Marie. Un bon point pour lui) et farfouilla un instant dans ce qui semblait être un fouillis à peu près aussi horrible que celui de la chambre de Jean-Marie. Deux secondes plus tard, il brandissait deux objets que Jean-Marie ne reconnut pas tout de suite. Il fallut qu'il se retrouve avec l'un des deux enfoncé sur son crâne pour qu'il identifie le chapeau de l'"aventurier de l'extrême". Le temps qu'il réagisse, Virgil avait accroché la ceinture de son pantalon. Il évita le coup de coude réflexe de Jean-Marie de justesse, brandit ce qu'il tenait.

\- Ce ne sont que des bretelles ! Du calme ! 

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux mettre des bretelles ? 

\- Pour ton costume ! Allez, ça sera drôle !

Il avait l'air tellement enthousiaste que Jean-Marie n'eut pas vraiment le coeur de le dissuader (bien qu'il aurait dû ! Il n'allait pas se faire malmener comme ça !). En bougonnant, il prit les bretelles et les accrocha lui-même à son pantalon. Elles étaient un peu grandes, et il dut les ajuster. 

Quelque chose de chaud et de doux atterrit sur ses épaules. Virgil venait de compléter son costume par un blouson. Pas celui qu'il portait en ce moment, mais un beau blouson en cuir fauve, avec un col fourré. Il recula de quelques pas pour admirer son oeuvre.

\- Look at you ! Tu es parfait ! 

A nouveau, il le prit par le bras pour l'entraîner vers la maison. Jean-Marie commençait à être habitué à se faire traîner de cette manière, et il suivit sans se donner la peine de protester.   
Virgil le prit par les épaules, le poussa devant lui pour que Nora et Malo puissent admirer son oeuvre. A en juger par leur expression, c'était plutôt flatteur. Mais Jean-Marie n'allait pas le laisser emporter la partie aussi facilement... quelque soit la partie en question. Il se tourna vers Virgil, l'expression la plus neutre possible, et demanda :

\- Ca rime à quoi, en fait ? 

\- Mais regarde-toi ! s'exclama Virgil, presque offensé. Tu es parfait.

\- Parfaitement stupide, oui. 

\- Je t'ai trouvé un costume, hyper sexy en plus, et tu protestes !

Jean-Marie se regarda, ostensiblement.

\- Hyper sexy, vraiment ? j'ai l'air de.... je sais même pas. D'un idiot.

\- Oh my... Je suis insulté ! 

Jean-Marie haussa les épaules. Derrière lui, Nora ricana.

\- Et pourquoi ? Parce que tes bretelles ne me vont pas ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi les bretelles ? 

\- Mais tu es déguisé en Virgil O'Hara ! En aventurier sexy ! Bien sûr que tu dois mettre des bretelles !

Pendant une seconde, Jean-Marie fut tenté de lui balancer son chapeau au visage, et son blouson aussi, et ses idées de costume absolument stupides. Mais il n'en fit rien. Après tout, il avait juste essayé de l'aider. Et il voulait l'intégrer dans l'atmosphère de Halloween, même s'il ne lui avait pas vraiment demandé si ça l'intéressait. Ca partait d'un bon sentiment. Et puis, il y avait tout le reste, auquel il ne pensait pas trop. La sensation de chaleur quand Virgil le touchait, ces étranges papillons dans son estomac quand ils s'étaient retrouvés dans sa chambre, et son sourire quand il le regardait... Beaucoup de choses qui semblaient avoir un poids étrangement important dans sa balance mentale, même s'il refusait de s'en rendre compte.

Au lieu de l'envoyer sur les roses, Jean-Marie attrapa le paquet de cigarettes dans l'entrée. Il ébourriffa ses cheveux sous le chapeau, laissant quelques mèches s'échapper, déboutonna les deux premiers boutons de la chemise, attrapa une cigarette entre ses lèvres. Virgil eut un tout petit hoquet. Derrière lui, Malo et Nora décampèrent, probablement pour leur laisser un peu d'espace. Ses mains tremblaient, mais il réussit finalement à allumer la cigarette et à prendre une bouffée. Il releva la tête, cracha un panache de fumée, jeta un regard par en-dessous à Virgil.

\- Assez sexy comme ça ? s'entendit-il demander.

Les yeux de Virgil se firent sombres, attentifs. 

\- You cute doll.... You're....

\- Je ne comprends pas, tu le sais, répondit Jean-Marie.

Il n'en revenait toujours pas de la situation, de cette espèce de parenthèse qui s'était tout à coup ouverte dans leur soirée. Il y a encore une heure, jamais il n'aurait pensé se retrouver face à Virgil, habillé d'une manière très peu habituelle, à faire des choses... très peu habituelles également. Jamais encore il ne s'était retrouvé dans cette situation, et jamais encore il n'avait agi de manière aussi... séductrice, avec personne. Il savait qu'il se serait tourné en ridicule, maladroit, et qu'il serait tombé à côté. Mais l'expression de Virgil n'était pas du tout méprisante, elle était.... attentive. Il fixait le bout incandescent de la cigarette, ou peut-être sa bouche, en silence. Un silence qui s'étendait, et allait bientôt devenir inconfortable. 

Ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, Jean-Marie tendit la cigarette à Virgil. Celui-ci prit une bouffée comme si c'était une bouteille d'oxygène qu'il lui tendait. Jean-Marie l'observa comme Virgil l'avait observé. Le temps de leur échange, l'obscurité était tombée autour d'eux, et la lueur rougeoyante de la cigarette éclairait ses lèvres, ses pommettes, les reliefs de son visage d'une manière nouvelle, étrange, faisait briller ses yeux comme si la flamme s'y trouvait. C'était.... nouveau, c'était fascinant, comme si un autre se tenait là, devant lui, à le regarder d'une manière presque... dévorante. Et pourtant, c'était Virgil, son expression, la petite cicatrice de son front, son sourire. Mais Jean-Marie avait l'impression de voir quelque chose de différent, quelque chose de caché, de secret. Quelque chose rien que pour lui.

Virgil lui tendit à nouveau la cigarette, brisant l'enchantement, et il la prit, aspirant avec avidité la fumée. Il sentait les yeux sur lui, qui devaient le regarder comme lui-même l'avait fait. Il se demanda si la petite lueur l'éclairait comme elle l'avait fait avec Virgil, et à quoi il ressemblait. Ce n'étaient pas des pensées qui lui venaient en général, il s'en fichait bien de à quoi il pouvait bien avoir l'air, ça ne l'iintéressait pas. Mais là, sur le perron, la cigarette comme unique lumière entre eux, Virgil si près qu'il aurait pu le toucher, et le silence autour d'eux, il voulait savoir, savoir comment Virgil le voyait, ce qu'il pouvait penser, ce qui passait derrière ces yeux à la pupille large comme si elle voulait l'avaler... 

Dans un soupir, il recracha la fumée, regardant les volutes s'élever et disparaître dans l'obscurité. Il aurait aimé rester comme ça, malgré le froid, malgré ses pieds qui commençaient à s'engourdir, juste debout face à Virgil, en silence, laisser sa présence l'envahir, l'entourer, rester dans son regard. Mais le sort allait se briser, d'un instant à l'autre. Nora ou Malo allait venir, ou les enfants réclamer des bonbons, quelque chose, n'importe quoi, et tout redeviendrait comme avant, le moment entre eux rien de plus qu'un petit éclat de quelque chose qui se perdrait dès qu'il aurait cessé d'exister...

Virgil prit la cigarette, ses doigts frôlant les lèvres de Jean-Marie. Mais au lieu de prendre les dernières bouffées, il murmura, comme pour ne pas rompre le charme :

\- Est-ce que tu aimerais qu'on aille... quelque part ?

\- Où ça ? demanda Jean-Marie, la voix légèrement rauque.

\- Où tu veux. N'importe où. Tu n'as qu'à dire.

Jean-Marie hésita un instant. Il suffisait d'un mot pour tout faire basculer, ou au contraire revenir à la normale, son existence confortable où tout était soigneusement calibré. Pas d'inquiétude, pas de complication, rien d'inconnu, d'inconfortable, aucune hésitation....

\- Oui, répondit-il dans un souffle. J'aimerais. Où tu veux.


End file.
